


Dragon Blush

by Selador



Series: dragon au [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dragon!Prompto, Dragons, Gen, M/M, even if he is a dragon, prompto is cute and everyone is weak to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Dragons always protect their hoard.





	Dragon Blush

**Author's Note:**

> ssree's prompt: "Dragon!Prompto follows Ignis to the Citadel, because protecting Hoard is important."
> 
> Meant to be a short fill to celebrate 400 followers but I suck at short fills apparently.

“So,” Noctis says, as he gets out of the car. “What’s that thing that’s been following us?”

Ignis turns to look at the rock formation, quite some distance away, but the figure on it still well visible. “That appears to be a dragon.”

“Oh, dragon. That’s cool,” Noctis says, “Why’s it following us?”

“I don't know,” Iggy says, frowning at the distant dragon. It's distinctly human shaped, but he can see its horns from here. “Dragons typically don't leave their hoard.”

“It's not attacking us,” Gladio says. “So I doubt we picked something up that belonged to it,” he scratches his neck in thought. “We could attack it, if we really want it to leave, but…”

“Dragons are dangerous. We're not risking our lives over something that's not actively trying to kill us,” Iggy states firmly. “Certainly there's plenty of creatures out there trying to do us harm already.”

“Yeah. It is making me nervous, though,” Gladio says, “it's not acting right. Usually you walk right by a dragon and they don't do anything if you don't touch their shit, but this one… it shouldn't be following us.”

“Maybe it lost its hoard? We could throw some gil at it,” Noctis says.

“Yes, I did always so wish to die by evisceration,” Ignis says dryly.

“Well, it could burn us to death. Or ice us to death. It's pretty pale looking, might be an ice dragon,” Gladio muses.

Ignis glares at him. “Yes, because that's so much better.”

…

They don't do anything else about it until the next day when they get stuck on the road at night when the daemons come out. They're fighting, of course, and it's not going _badly_ , but it goes way better when the ronin the Noctis’ left suddenly is encased in ice.

Noctis still flings himself away from it, but the consuming, bitter, and inescapable cold never strikes him.

He sees the dragon though, in its full form. It's bright in the darkness, scales shimmer with white and gold. Noctis sees it open its mouth and he moves away, but a burst of ice blasts the red giant behind him.

Much quicker than normal, the battle is over, and the dragon shrinks until he's about Noctis’ size.

“Okay,” Noctis says, “hi there.”

The dragon squints at him, taking a step back, blue eyes suspicious, which Noct doesn't get at all. It's following _them,_ what the hell.

“Hello,” Ignis says, stepping forward. “What's your name?”

At first, Noctis thinks, _It can't speak_ , but then it opens its mouth and proves him wrong. “Prompto.”

“Well, Prompto,” Ignis says. “Thank you for your help.”

The dragon, who they now know has a name, takes a cautious step forward. “Yes.”

That’s--none of them quite know what to do with that. “Cool,” Noctis says. “So, what's your deal? You've been following us for a while and we appreciate the help, but do you want something from us?”

The dragon is staring at Ignis. Which. Okay. Ignis, for his part is staring back, brows furrowed and expression concerned.

Gladio takes a step forward, moving to stand in front of Iggy, and the dragon full body flinches.

And takes off.

“Wait!” Noctis yells, but it's too late.

“Huh,” Iggy huffs.

“He's got a thing for Iggy,” Gladio says.

“That doesn't make sense, though,” Ignis says. “What kind of ‘thing’ could he have for me? Dragons care for little but their hoard.”

“Maybe it wants to add you to his hoard,” Noctis jokes, “you'd look great on top of a pile of gold.”

No one else laughs. “You can't be serious,” Noctis says. “Dragons don't include _people_ in their hoard.” Gladio bites his lip. “Do they?”

“I've no idea,” Iggy says.

Gladio snorts. “Don't worry, Iggy. I'll protect you from the dragon.”

…

Iggy doesn't really need protecting because the dragon keeps his distance. And they worry, a bit, because havens don't repel dragons, but he doesn't come closer.

At one point, a bit fed up of being watched all the time, Gladio walks over to Prompto to try to coax him closer. The dragon literally flees him.

“Good going,” Noctis says. “You scared a _dragon_. Told you that your face sucks.”

“I'll show you whose face sucks,” Gladio mutters.

Noctis wags his eyebrows. “Making promises, big guy?”

“For Shiva’s sake,” Ignis says.

“Ignis could probably coax the dragon out,” Gladio says, switching tracks. “I don't totally want to have to save him if he steals him away though.”

“I don't particularly want to be stolen away by a dragon, either,” Ignis comments lightly.

…

The dragon comes back and keeps its distance. And by now, they're pretty used to it.

“I'll be right back,” Ignis says. “And if I'm not, I’ve been kidnapped by a dragon.”

“Cool,” Noctis says, not pausing his game.

Ignis picks up a plate, and heads off the haven to walk over to where the dragon is sitting.

The dragon doesn't stand up as Ignis approaches him, but seems to be making himself smaller, curling in a bit. _Making himself less threatening?_ Ignis wonders.

“Hello, Prompto,” Ignis says. “Since you've been our rather constant and helpful companion, I wondered if you would like some dinner.”

Blue eyes peer at him, and the dragon uncurls from his position and stands up. He's about the same height as Noctis, Ignis thinks, while he's in human form, though the horns add some height.

“You're giving me food?” the dragon asks.

“Yes,” Ignis says. He's not smiling--he's fairly certain that would be perceived as an act of aggression, and he is very aware of the dragons sharp claws. “You're also welcome to join us at the haven, if you'd like.”

“Haven?” Prompto asks. “You mean the runes?”

“I--yes,” Ignis says, “would you like to join us?”

The dragon nods, a bit hesitantly, and Ignis slowly walks back to the haven with a dragon in tow.

“Look who's joining us,” Ignis announces, as code for _there's a dragon right here_.

Noctis looks up from his game and says, “Hey, cool. About time.”

Gladio looks up, and says, “Awesome. He doesn't eat humans right? ‘Cause to be clear,” Gladio says, “ _we_ are not dinner.”

“I don't eat humans!” Prompto says, the loudest they've heard him. It's also the most he's spoken since he started following them weeks ago. “I don't do anything to humans.”

“You sure have been following us a lot,” Noctis mentions idly, “though is it supposed to be all of us? Or,” Noctis says, “just Iggy?”

“Iggy?” Prompto repeats, looking at the man himself.

Gladio gets up and walks forward until he's standing right in front of the dragon and leans down to make eye contact, and Ignis feels a moment of panic watching Gladio try to face off with a _literal_ dragon. “Let's get something straight. You hurt Iggy--or either one of these assholes--we’re gonna have a problem.”

The dragon hunches in, a bit, and Ignis says, “Gladio, that’s enough. I think we’ve determined fairly well that Prompto here doesn’t mean us any harm.”

“Just sayin’,” Gladio says, backing off.

“Don’t worry about him,” Ignis says to Prompto, and walks away over to his portable stove.

Prompto follows.

Noctis looks up from his game, and Gladio eyes him from across the haven.

“Iggy, do you have like… dragon catnip?” Noctis asks, and with a smile, “Dragon nip?”

“I don’t believe so,” Ignis says, and mentally organizes the various ingredients and objects they’ve collected recently, and tries to recall if anyone of them are supposed to be particularly attractive to _dragons_.

“I’m not here for a plant,” Prompto says, nose scrunching up, insulted. “Why would I care about a plant?”

“Then you are here for a reason,” Gladio says, “what would that be?”

“I--” the dragon says, glances towards Ignis, blushes as much as an ice dragon _can_ , and looks away.

“Iggy?” Noctis says. “You’re here for Iggy?”

The dragon _is_ blushing harder and looks ready to flee again.

“ _Noctis_ ,” Ignis says reflexively, before the implications can set in.

“Okay, see?” Gladio says, and in a few quick, long strides, he’s standing between Ignis and Prompto. “Listen,” he says to the dragon, who’s now near the edge of the haven, “you seem nice and all, for a dragon, but I’m not going to let you take away one of my friends for your hoard, okay? And if you try, we’re gonna have problems.”

“I’m not trying to take him away to my hoard,” Prompto says, and Ignis is just about to tell Noctis and Gladio that they were absolutely ridiculous for suggesting that _he’s_ the reason that the dragon has been following them, when he continues, “You can’t put living things into a hoard, they don’t stay in one place. You _have_ to follow them and keep them safe that way!”

Silence. Ignis realizes that his mouth is hanging open, remembers his uncle scolding him for acting like a simpleton, and promptly closes it.

Gladio, for his part, looks back at Iggy. He doesn’t need to mouth _I told you so_ but does anyway.

“So, you’re just… following us. Because you want to protect Iggy,” Noctis says. “Because you consider him part of your hoard?”

Prompto nods. Like that makes perfect sense. Ignis supposes it does, for a dragon.

“But why?” Ignis asks.

The dragon blushes again but says, loud and clear, “You’re really pretty.”

Gladio snorts.

Noctis smiles. “Sounds like solid reasoning to me.”

“Your Highness,” Ignis hisses.

“What? He has good taste,” Noctis says with a smirk, and Iggy tells himself he can’t commit regicide. Too much trouble.

Prompto beams. “Thank you!”

“Iggy here is definitely one of the fairest in the land,” Gladio adds on, because Ignis’ friends do not fear death. “You’ve got a good eye.”

The dragon is preening, and coming back closer away from the edge of the haven. “I hoard only the best,” he says, pride obvious in his every word.

“Iggy is the best,” Noct adds. “Well, if you’re not going to try to steal him away, but you want to protect him, why not travel with us? Help us keep Iggy safe.”

Prompto nods with great enthusiasm. “Yeah! That would make it a lot easier. Especially when you travel in that thing you humans have. The shiny thing.”

“The car?” Iggy asks.

“Yeah, that thing. It’s pretty! But it’s annoying to keep up with it.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Noctis says, “you can ride in it with us.”

…

Having a dragon join them is interesting, to say the least. After some rather intense discussions with His Majesty and Gladio’s father, they got probationary approval for it. And Prompto certainly made their travels far safer, as good as he is at getting rid of daemons.

And all he wants in return is an opportunity to stare at Ignis.

“Do dragons really just admire their hoard?” Ignis asks mildly, as Prompto watches him cook.

“Oh. Well, we protect our hoard and admire it and keep it clsoe, but I mean, I don’t want to bother you,” Prompto says. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

“But you do want something?” Ignis says. “What do dragons do when their hoard includes humans? Or even just other living things?”

The dragon blushes. He does that around Ignis a lot. “We, uh, I mean,” he stammers. “Protect them.”

“Yes, you’ve said that often,” Ignis says. “But what does that entail?”

The ice dragon ducks his head, still blushing. “You’re so pretty,” he says, “and wonderful. Can I touch you?”

Two, really loud, really poorly disguised snorts, one of which becomes unabashedly loud laughter, sound from the other side of the haven. “Touch how?” Ignis asks, absolving to feed both Gladio and Noctis their least favorite foods for a _week_.

“Can I hold you?” Propmto asks. “Like--during the night,” and the laughter behinds him quiets a little bit. “Or lean by you by the fire?”

He looks so earnest, and sweet, that Ignis finds himself saying, “Yes, of course.”

So when they go to their chairs, Prompto followers Ignis to his. Ignis, a bit unsure, settles into his seat as normal, and Prompto sits down on the ground and leans against his knee, mindful of his horns, until his head is practically in his lap. Giving into temptation, Ignis reaches out to Prompto’s hair, and strokes lightly.

Gladio and Noctis, despite being terrible, don’t laugh, but they’re both smiling. Gladio mouths, _so cute_.

Forget least favorite foods. They could feed themselves for a while, then.

Prompto sighs and relaxes, and Ignis finds it difficult to really be upset.


End file.
